uktransportfandomcom-20200216-history
Kentish Town station
Kentish Town station is a London Underground and National Rail station in Kentish Town in the London Borough of Camden. It is at the junction of Kentish Town Road (A400) and Leighton Road. It is in Travelcard Zone 2. The station is served by the High Barnet branch of the London Underground Northern line, and by First Capital Connect Thameslink trains on the National Rail Midland Main Line. It is between Camden Town and Tufnell Park on the Northern line and between and St. Pancras International stations on the main line. It is the only station on the High Barnet branch with a direct interchange with a National Rail line, although Out of Station Interchange (OSI) with is permitted. There are four National Rail surface platforms and two London Underground underground platforms. East Midlands Trains InterCity services from Leeds, Sheffield and Leicester pass through but do not stop. History The National Rail station was opened by the Midland Railway in 1868 on the extension to its new London terminal at . Prior to that, Midland Railway trains used the London and North Western Railway lines to or the Great Northern Railway lines to King's Cross. ﻿Until the St. Pancras extension was complete, and for some time afterwards, some trains exchanged the locomotive at Kentish Town for one fitted with condensing apparatus and continued to Moorgate station, then named Moorgate Street station. For some years trains ran from Kentish Town to Victoria station on the South Eastern and Chatham Railway. The second largest motive power depot and repair facility on the Midland Rail was north of the station.Radford, B., (1983) Midland Line Memories: a Pictorial History of the Midland Railway Main Line Between London (St Pancras) & Derby London: Bloomsbury Books In 1861 a collision occurred at a siding near the station in which sixteen people were killed and 317 were injured. From May 1878 to September 1880 the MR Super Outer Circle service ran through the station, from St. Pancras to Earl's Court Underground station via and . The main line station was rebuilt in 1983, nothing of the original station building remains. The separate London Underground station was opened on 22 June 1907 by the Charing Cross, Euston & Hampstead Railway (CCE&HR), a precursor of the Northern line. The station was designed by Leslie Green with the ox-blood red glazed terracotta façade and the semi-circular windows at first floor level common to most of the original stations on the CCE&HR and its two associated railways, the Baker Street & Waterloo Railway and Great Northern Piccadilly & Brompton Railway which opened the previous year. When Kentish Town station opened the next CCE&HR station south was South Kentish Town but that station closed in 1924 due to low usage. station on the North London Line opened in 1860 as "Kentish Town" but was given its present name in 1867 when the North London Line opened . It was the junction of services to Barking until 1981 when services were diverted to terminate and start from Gospel Oak. The spur line to Junction Road Junction was then closed, the track was removed and the trackbed has been sold for industrial use. In popular culture The 1980 TV Rumpole of the Bailey special, Rumpole's Return, used the Underground station for a scene with a fatal stabbing on the northbound platform. Development Trains from south of the River Thames on the extended Thameslink network may call at the station from 2015, when the present Sutton Loop trains may terminate at London Blackfriars . After the bay platforms at Blackfriars station closed in March 2009, Southeastern services which previously terminated at Blackfriars were extended to Kentish Town (off-peak), or St Albans, Luton or Bedford (peak hours). Trains south of Blackfriars services are operated by Southeastern crews, north of Blackfriars by First Capital Connect crews."First photos of FCC 377s released" - Today's Railways, Issue 84, p67 A major upgrading of the whole Thameslink line infrastructure is underway, for expected completion by 2015. However, the four platforms at Kentish Town station are not being extended from 8 to 12 carriages. The only other Thameslink stations north of the River Thames remaining with 8-car platform lengths will be and , which are sited either side of a possible new Thameslink station at Brent Cross. Transport links London bus routes 134, 214, 393, C2 and night route N20. Service patterns Former Services References External links * Station building in 1925. Gallery image:Kentish Town stn Thameslink northbound.JPG|Thameslink (slow) platforms looking north, with the large Assembly House pub on Kentish Town Road behind image:Kentish Town stn Thameslink southbound.JPG|Thameslink (slow) platforms looking south image:Kentish Town stn Thameslink signage.JPG|Signage on Thameslink slow northbound platform image:Kentish Town stn northbound Northern look south.JPG|Northern line northbound platform looking south image:Kentish Town stn southbound Northern line look north.JPG|Northern line southbound platform looking north image:Kentish Town stn Northern tiling.JPG|Tiling on northbound Northern line platform image:Kentish Town stn Northern roundel.JPG|Roundel on northbound Northern line platform Category:Northern Line stations Category:Railway stations in Camden Category:Tube stations in Camden Category:Railway stations opened in 1868 Category:Railway stations served by First Capital Connect ar:كينتيش تاون (محطة مترو أنفاق لندن) de:Bahnhof Kentish Town fr:Kentish Town (métro de Londres) gan:肯第西塘站 it:Stazione di Kentish Town nl:Station Kentish Town pl:Kentish Town